How Could you?
by Hamtaro Luvr
Summary: When Bijou comes back from her vacation in France with Maria, she has a new Ham Ham with her named Jake! How will Boss take this, and what is it about Jake that is so strange? Chapter 11 up and it's finnaly COMPLETE!
1. Introductions

Now I'm going to work hard on this story, I'm sorry if you don't like this story so flamers won't be accepted, I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters except for Brittany, Samson, Sally, Amy and Jake.

Hamtaro: He is orange and white and he has supposedly a crush on Bijou

Oxnard: He is cream with grey spots all over his body; he is in love with Pepper

Boss: He is also cream with brown marks on his mouth and brown lines on his stomach he wears a helmet on his head and is in love with Bijou

Bijou: She is white all over and wears blue ribbons, and is currently dating Jake

Pashmina: She is yellow-brown colour with part of her body white and she is currently dating Dexter

Penelope: She wears a yellow blanket on her body and her ears are brown, she is in love with no one

Howdy: He is brown with part of his body white and wears a red apron; he is currently dating no one (poor Howdy)

Dexter: He is grey with part of his body white; he wears a bow tie, has glasses shaped markings on his eyes and he is currently dating Pashmina

Maxwell: He is brown with part of his body white and he is currently dating Sandy

Cappy: He is white all over apart from his ears which are brown, he wears a green hat and is currently dating Sally

Panda: He is cream with grey arms, grey spots around his eyes and grey ears. He is currently dating no one (poor Panda)

Sandy: She is orange and partly white with brown stripes on her face and body. She is currently dating Maxwell

Stan: Same looks as Sandy. He is currently dating Flora (Nurse-Ham)

Jingle: He is orange an partly white, he has a brown spikey hair and usually carries a guitar, he is currently dating no one (poor Jingle)

Brittany: She is brown with blonde hair, she wears a blue skirt and a blue shirt with the union jack on it, she is currently dating Samson

Sally: She's Brittany's little sister, she is brown all over and has blonde hair up in pigtails like bijou, one ribbon is red the other blue, she is currently dating Cappy

Samson: He is white and has brown spots all over his body and he is currently dating Brittany

Jake: He is brown with one black spot on his ear and he is currently dating Bijou

Amy: She is white all over and has blonde hair up in a ponytail she is currently dating… well you'll have to read the story if you want to find out!


	2. Chapter 1: Who the heck is he?

I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters except for Brittany, Samson, Sally, Amy and Jake.

Chapter 1: Who the heck is he?

Bijou had been on holiday in France for a week now and was arriving back in Japan later today, all the Ham-hams had been excited upon her return and was eagerly awaiting for her appearance at the clubhouse

'I'm so glad we get to see Bijou again I kind of miss her' Hamtaro said grinning

'Yeah me to' Boss said sighing 'maybe this time I'll tell her truth'

'Heke? Truth what do you mean by that Boss?' said Sally puzzled

'I mean I will tell her that I love her!' Boss shouted annoyed

'Oh I thought you meant about the time that you stole her bath beads and blamed me for it!' Sally said giggling

Then the door swung open and there stood Bijou with another Ham-ham. They were holding paws

'Who the heck is he?' Boss said surprised

'This is Jake, he's my boyfriend, we used to go to play games together in when I lived in France, I met him and we well decided to get together!' Bijou said smiling

Boss froze eyes wide, he felt like crying but he didn't because he didn't want to make a scene.

'Boyfriend?' said Brittany with a fake smile on her face 'that's great!'

'Isn't it?' said Jake 'I can't believe I could be so lucky as to run into such a beautiful creature as this'

Bijou smiled and blushed 'awww stop it, your making me blush!'

Jake jumped 'oh I just remembered I got to go home and make some cages for the homeless hamster, see you daring!' he kissed her on the cheek and scurried off down Boss's tunnel

'Hey what's in the bag Bijou?' said Howdy excitedly

Dexter frowned 'Howdy it's rude to ask things like that!'

'It's ok Dexter, they are souvenirs from France for all of you Ham-hams!' said Bijou

'Souvenirs cool!' said Cappy grinning

Everyone grabbed a souvenir from Bijou's bag

'Wait a minute someone's not got theirs' Bijou said 'considering there was a souvenir to spare'

Then she realised

'Oh Boss, um where is he anyway'?

'I think he's in his room, that's where he said he was going anyway' Said Panda

Bijou went into Boss's room to find him lying on his side

'Oh he's sleeping well I'll just leave his souvenir outside the door' Bijou whispered

But she was wrong; little did she know he was wide-awake, mulling things over in his mind

'I'm to late, why didn't tell her sooner, I'm so stupid'

Then feeling sadder than he had ever felt in his life, a tear rolled down his cheek.


	3. Chapter 2: You really mean it?

I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters except for Brittany, Sally, Samson, Jake and Amy

Chapter 2: You really mean it?

It had been nearly two months since Jake and Bijou had been dating, and since then Jake had been acting so strange around her, calling her by her real name instead of Darling, Sweetie and Beautiful, also he kept being seen by the other ham-hams trying on suits.

'Yeah I saw him yesterday trying on suits' Said Oxnard 'I wonder why?'

Pashmina looked at Penelope and Brittany looked at Sally, then all the girls looked at Boss's Door thinking how Boss would react

'You don't think?' said Pashmina

'No way' said Sandy

'Yeah they've only been dating for two months!' Said Brittany

'But he does seem to love her' said Sally

'Okwee!' Said Penelope

Then the door opened wide and there stood Bijou with tears in her eyes

'What's wrong Bijou?' Said Hamtaro worriedly

'I think Jake isn't in love with me anymore!' Bijou sobbed 'I think he's seeing someone else!'

Then Bijou fell down on to Boss's chair, ears drooping and ribbons askew, feeling let down

'Oh Bijou, It's ok, I'm sure it's not what you think, I bet he's nervous and trying to take your relationship to the next level!' Hamtaro said wisely

All the Ham-hams looked at Hamtaro amazed at what he had said

'I'm not entirely clueless!' Hamtaro said angrily

'You really mean it?' Said Bijou

'Yeah, I'm sure he loves you lots and lots' He said smiling

'Merci for reassuring me Hamtaro!' Said Bijou and she hugged him

'Well it was nothing' He said blushing

'Well I've got to go, Jake said he wanted to ask me something!' Bijou said

She then left closing the door behind her

'Hey I wonder what it is' Said Hamtaro puzzled

All the Ham-hams, except Hamtaro fell over

'Heke?' Hamtaro said 'well I told you I was clueless!'


	4. Chapter 3: Have some ice cream!

I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters except for Brittany, Sally, Samson, Jake and Amy

Chapter 3: Have some ice cream!

'Bijou has gone, I'm gaining weight everyday and now my arm hurts' Boss said woefully 'Might as well put myself out of my misery' He pulled out a knife out of his kitchen cupboard

'WAIT BOSS!' Shouted Brittany 'Suicide isn't the answer'!

'I guess you right' he dropped the knife on the table and he walked over to where Brittany was standing

'I know the perfect remedy for love that's lost' Brittany said smiling 'have some ice cream!'

'Thanks' Boss said 'But I don't have any'

'I have some at my house, I'll go get it!'

Boss sat down on the table and Brittany got some ice cream out of the freezer at her house and rushed back

'Here, it's walnut and just a hint of sunflower seed' Brittany said giving it to Boss

'Hey this is nice' Said Boss eating a spoonful 'Thanks Brittany'

'Hey no problem Boss-man, Happy to help!'

Boss sighed eating a bit more

'Wait, I shouldn't, I'm gaining weight so I will….'

'Hey no worries, this is low fat, you'll be able to burn this off in no time!' Brittany advised ' Now Boss tell me everything that you want to open up, otherwise you'll become depressed'

Boss sighed 'Well I always felt nervous about telling Bijou I loved her, day after day I would practise what I would say to her, but it was hard, because I couldn't think what would be good enough to say to her, also I was afraid I would make a complete doof of myself, also I was scared that she loved Hamtaro and that if I told her how I felt, she would laugh at me and say 'Boss your so stupid, don't you know I love Hamtaro?'

Brittany looked at Boss with not pity but understanding, she had listened carefully to every word that he said, and said 'I completely understand'

Boss looked at Brittany, and Brittany looked at Boss, they moved closer their lips almost touching then…

'No!' Brittany shouted 'no I can't, I just can't cheat on Samson!'

'I'm sorry Brittany' Boss sobbed 'I guess I'm just getting desperate for any girl since Bijou is taken, even if I know it's wrong!'

'Hey, no wait don't cry, it's ok' Said Brittany

Boss cried again 'no it's not, I'm such a bad field Hamster!'

'No you're not, you had the chance to kiss me but you didn't you are not a bad hamster, you're a good and honourable hamster and I want you to remember that!'

Boss sighed

'Goodbye Boss, I'll see you tomorrow'

She left leaving Boss holding a spoon and an empty tub of ice cream


	5. Chapter 4: What did you say?

I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters except for Brittany, Sally, Samson, Jake and Amy

Chapter 5: What did you say?

Bijou and Jake were sitting in Bijou's favourite restaurant eating Bijou's favourite food, and drinking Bijou's favourite wine.

'Why suddenly all this special treatment'? Said Bijou confused

'Bijou, we've been going out for two months now, and well I love you and I want to be with you forever so…'

He stood beside her and got down on one knee.

'Bijou, my darling will you…. marry me?'

Bijou just stared.

'What did you say?' Bijou said breathlessly

'I said I want you to marry me!'

Bijou just looked at Jake if she had never seen him before

'Jake we've only been going out two months, this is so sudden and I just…I just want to say yes I will marry you'

'YOU SAID WHAT!' screamed all the girls except for Brittany

'I said yes' Bijou squealed 'he got down on one knee and said it, I mean how could I resist'

Brittany looked at Boss; he had heard Bijou's words and was on the verge of tears

'Who's going to be the ring bearer?' said Pashmina

'I thought Cappy could be, he would look so sweet in a suit!'

'And the flower girl?' said Sandy

'I thought Sally should do it'

'Me?' Squealed Sally 'Aww thanks Bijou!'

'And the best man?' said Hamtaro

'It's going to be a guy called Terrance, he's Jake's best friend'

'And who's the bridesmaid?' asked Dexter

'Brittany'

'WHAT?' shouted Brittany


	6. Chapter 5: You don’t still love me or do

I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters except for Brittany, Sally, Samson, Jake and Amy

Chapter 5: You don't still love me, or do you?

Brittany gasped, just yesterday she had been comforting Boss when his only love was lost, just yesterday they were having ice cream, just yesterday she had nearly kissed him!

'Oui, you don't mind do you?' Bijou asked

Brittany sweat dropped 'Um well I…need to talk to you'

'No I should, it will be better if it comes from me!'

'No Boss, you know it's to late!' Brittany said warningly

'Heke?' Bijou was confused 'What are you talking about?'

'Bijou I need to talk to you privately' Boss said calmly

'Um…OK?'

They both went into Boss's room and they both sat on Boss's bed

'You see' Boss started 'Before you started going out with Jake I…loved you'

'Wha?'

'Please let me finish, before the moments gone, I used to, but after I had a talk with Brittany yesterday I don't anymore'

Bijou gasped, then her ears drooped 'you see Boss, I…. well before I started going out with Jake I loved Hamtaro instead'

Hamtaro's ears perked up 'What?' he said

'Shhhhh!' said Howdy

'You did?' Boss ears drooped 'oh I see, well I thought you did'

'But I thought you didn't mind because you don't still love me, or do you?' Bijou said

Brittany sweat dropped 'No!' Brittany eyes narrowed 'He told me he didn't he lied to me!'

Samson asked 'What did you talk about anyway?'

Brittany sweated 'ur just how Boss felt about Bijou' this was the last thing she would want to be discussing with her boyfriend

Samson thought exactly what Brittany dreaded 'did you…. did you cheat on me?'

Brittany eyes went as round as coins

'No!' Brittany shouted 'No I did not, I would never cheat on you, especially with one of your friends, it would eat me up, and I would regret for the rest of my life!'

Boss heard these words and ran out of his room, willing to defend Brittany

'Samson, it's true she didn't, and even if I tried to she wouldn't let me, because I'm not the hamster who's good and honourable, you are Brittany!'

Brittany was touched, and she promised herself that she wouldn't cry, but a tear rolled down her cheek

And Sally said 'Are things going to work out now?'

'Only if Samson says that he believes me!' Brittany said

'I believe you Brittany, I'm sorry if I thought you cheated on me…can you forgive me?'

'Yes!'

And she ran over and gave him a hug

By the way the next chapter is Bijou and Jake's wedding, I'm sorry for all of you H+B fans but you'll like the ending H+B fans I'm sure of it!


	7. Chapter 6: No problemo

I don't own Hamtaro, cause if I did I would put my own characters in and I would make sure to put every Japanese episode of Hamtaro in English and so on and so on!

Chapter 6:

Back in the clubhouse, it was getting late and all the ham-hams had to go home

'Brittany, are you coming home?' Sally asked

'No' She looked at Boss 'I think I'll stay here for a bit longer'

'OK, shall I wait for you?'

'No, I might be here a while' Brittany Said

So with that Sally left and all was empty except for Brittany and Boss

'Thanks for defending me Boss' Brittany Said

'No problemo' Boss smiled

'Um…Boss, so what do you want to do about this bridesmaid thing?' Brittany asked 'I mean if it's to awkward for you then….'

Boss interrupted 'No, Brittany I…I want you to do this'

Brittany stared 'But I thought you loved Bijou and I don't want to betray you in any way, I just can't, you're my best friend!'

Boss put up his paw 'No, Brittany it's fine, I don't mind and I don't think being a bridesmaid for Bijou is betraying me, I'm not your only friend Brittany, I think you should do this, I will help both of us, it will help me get over Bijou'.

Brittany looked down at the floor, and then said 'Boss, are you sure?'

Boss smiled 'As sure as I'll ever be, I can take care of myself Brittany, you can't change my mind

'Right, well I'll get my bridesmaid dress then, see you at the wedding Boss, and remember, I'll always be there for you big guy!'

She left, still thinking about Boss, Bijou, and the wedding

At the chapel

'Do you Bijou, take Jake to be you lawful wedded husband, though sickness and health till death do you part?' Said Elder Ham who was doing the service

'I do!' Bijou said

'And do you Jake take Bijou to be your lawfully wedded wife, though sickness and…?'

'I do' He said in a flat voice

'Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you…' He then fell asleep

Hamtaro runs up on stage and said quickly '…Husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride' then he scurries off

Cappy hands them the rings, they put them on and they kiss each other, with Sally throwing flowers down the isle!


	8. Chapter 7: Amy? Who's Amy?

I don't own Hamtaro and you should know the rest by now!

Chapter 7: Amy who's Amy?

Bijou and Jake for their honeymoon had gone to Barbados (don't as me how) it was their last day there and the Ham-hams were so excited to see their friend again

'Yeah, its great for them to be coming home' Hamtaro shouted 'I CAN'T WAIT!'

'Will you stop with the shouting please Hamtaro?' Panda said sweat dropping 'I'm trying to work here!'

'Sorry'

The door burst open and there was Bijou looking really mad

'Bijou, what's wrong?' Pashmina asked

'Okwee?'

'Jake is what's wrong, he was flirting with a little bitch-ham named Amy!' Bijou shouted

'Amy, who's Amy?' Oxnard said puzzled

'Bijou darling, I wasn't flirting, I was kissing her on the cheek because we were friends, besides she's married to, and if I was flirting with her then she would have never let me kiss her would she?'

'Good point, I'm sorry I accused you Jake!' Bijou said 'I guess I was overreacting a bit, I'm sorry' And with that she kissed him and they went out of the clubhouse blushing, well Bijou was blushing, Jake in fact was looking a bit bored!

Back at Bijou's cage they were having a candle lit dinner, a bit like in the restaurant that Jake proposed to Bijou in.

'What a beautiful night, perfect for romance right Jake?' Bijou said blushing

Jake didn't say anything just looked at his fork with a sunflower seed on the end of it, a sad and bored look on his face

'Ya know they say that France is the most romantic city in the world, and even it's food is romantic' (they were having French sunflower salad) Bijou was a little annoyed now, why wasn't he responding?

'Well I better get going now, it's getting kind of late and I don't want to wake up to see my whole day gone' Jake said relived

Bijou looked at the clock 'Wait a minute its only 7:00, I wonder what he's up to!'


	9. Chapter 8: How Could you?

I don't own Hamtaro blah blah blah!

Chapter 8: How could you?

Bijou ran outside to Jake's house, which was near the clubhouse, (Jake is a field hamster) and opened the door.

'Jake?' Bijou called

Bijou then heard a giggling coming from the bedroom I repeat BEDROOM!

'Heke?' Bijou said to herself 'Wait I hear Jake's voice, who's the other hamster's voice, it sounds like a girl!'

She pushed against the door and found Jake kissing

'Oh Amy your so good' Jake said

'Hello Jake' Bijou said as cold as ice

Jake gasped with fear this time 'Bijou, what are y-you doing here?'

'Oh I just thought I would pop round, you should have told me that you had other PLANS!'

She slapped him across the cheek

'How dare you hurt him' Amy said

'And as for you, cheating on your husband!' Bijou shouted

'Oh what he'll never know won't hurt him' Amy said flatly

Bijou gasped 'You little bitchy pervert!'

Bijou ran out of Jake's house tears streaming down her face 'Why did I ever marry that bastard?' Bijou thought 'I knew getting a boyfriend was a bad idea!'

'Bijou, come back here NOW!' Jake shouted 'I mean you are my property!'

Bijou felt so angry 'Property?' Bijou screamed 'I am not your property, we ae no longer married!' She took the ring off her finger and threw it in the dirt

'That's it!' Jake ran over and punched her in the head causing her to get knocked out

'Bijou?'

Bijou opened her eyes

'Bijou, are you ok?' said Hamtaro

'Hamtaro what are you doing out of your house this late?' Bijou asked

'No Bijou, we're at the clubhouse!' Hamtaro explained

Bijou sat up 'WHERE'S JAKE, WHERE'S THAT LITTLE BITCH AMY?'

'It's OK Bijou, he's long gone we all saw to that!' Pashmina said laughing

'Oh right, well I better…. OW!' Bijou had made to got up, but for some reason her leg was hurting

'Yeah, after you were knocked out, Jake stepped on your leg so you won't be able to walk for a while' Boss said angrily

'What do you mean by he's long gone?' Bijou asked confused

'Well we all scared him off by chasing him and throwing sunflower seeds at him, even Snoozer woke up to help you!' Oxnard shouted 'But the one who did the most work was Hamtaro, he was throwing seeds like there was no tomorrow!'

'I couldn't bare to see a friend in danger!' Hamtaro said

Bijou blushed, it seamed that she had made the right choice in breaking up with that bastard Jake!


	10. Chapter 9: That'll teach ya!

I don't own Hamtaro but you should know that by now

Chapter 9: That'll teach ya!

'Hey I have an idea how about we play some soccer to pass the time?' Asked Cappy

'What about Bijou, she can't play, she's hurt her foot!' Hamtaro said

'No, it's ok Hamtaro I don't mind, you go play soccer, I need some quiet time anyway' Bijou explained

'OK but be careful!' Hamtaro called

They all went outside, Bijou lay down on Boss's chair, but before she could fall asleep she heard a knock at the door

'Hmmm I wonder who that could be' She said

She opened the door to find herself face to face with the barrel of a gun!

'AHHHHHHHHHHH!' Bijou screamed

The holder of the gun was none other than Jake; by the looks of it he was drunk

'You got away from me before, but you'll come with me this time, we'll be happy together, just you, me and Amy, yeah…NOW COME WITH ME OR I'LL SHOOT!'

'BIJOU, WHERE ARE YOU!' shouted the other Ham-hams

They ran down the tunnel, but Jake pointed his gun on them

'I'll shoot you if you come a step closer!' Jake shouted

'There are no bullets in that gun!' Maxwell said

'Want a bet!' He pressed the button, the gun made a clicking noise, but no bullet came out

'Wow Maxy, how did you know there was no bullets in it?' Sandy asked

'He was holding it wrong, if there was bullets then he would have been holding more carefully!' Maxwell explained

'Damn, I knew I had forgotten something!' Jake shouted

He ran out of the cave leaving the ham-hams laughing and cheering behind him

'That'll teach ya!' Shouted Cappy

'Okwee!' Penelope shouted


	11. Chapter 10: I would love to!

I don't own Hamtaro…. I have got to stop putting this otherwise I'll go insane!

Chapter 10: I would love to

It was the next day, and it was nearly the end of school for Laura, so all the Ham-hams were heading home

'Bijou, um can I talk to you for a sec?' Hamtaro asked

'Why sure Hamtaro!' Bijou said

They wondered out of the tunnel and started walking to Mariah's house

'Um, remember when you were talking to Boss, and you said you loved me?'

'Oui' Bijou said

'Well I have been thinking about it and I thought…well' Hamtaro said

'Yes?' Bijou said with hearts in her eyes

'That maybe, would you like to maybe go to the Ham-ham fun park with me, alone, at night?'

'Oui!' Bijou blushed cherry red 'I would love to!'

'By the way I see your leg is better, how about I walk you home!' Hamtaro said

'OK, that would be perfect'

That night

'Laura's asleep, so I better get going, I don't want to miss my date with Bijou!' Hamtaro said to himself

At Maria's house

'I'll wear my special ruby red ribbons tonight, I hope it will impress him!' Bijou thought

She then heard a knocking on the window; it was Hamtaro picking Bijou up

'Hey Bij', you ready to go?' Hamtaro asked

'Oui' Bijou said

Bijou grabbed Hamtaro's paw. Hamtaro blushed and said 'Um…'

Bijou giggled 'Well lets go then!'

At the Ham-ham fun park

'Wow, it looks so beautiful at night, even though all the lights are off!' Hamtaro said

Bijou didn't say anything; she just smiled and thought how nice it was to be alone with him

'Listen Bijou, I want to know, well you know you said that you love me before, well do you still?' Hamtaro asked as red as Bijou's ribbons

Bijou pondered this, she thought about how much she had loved Hamtaro in the past, but she was now afraid of commitment, ever since Jake had dumped her she thought about

'Well…'

VOTING TIME! Tell me in my reviews, should Bijou say yes and Hamtaro and Bijou live together forever or should she say no and find another man, breaking Hamtaro's heart too, please send in your votes otherwise you shall never see the end!


	12. Chapter 11: The End!

I don't own… well you know 

Chapter 11:

Hamtaro stared at her waiting for an answer

'Oui!' Bijou said

'What?' said Hamtaro

'I said Oui, Hamtaro, I do love you, I always have, and even when I was married to Jake I was!'

'Bijou, I love you to!' Hamtaro said

They hugged, and then kissed, their kiss was passionate, they would treasure this kiss forever

'Bijou, I need you, never leave me, please!' Hamtaro said

'Hamtaro, I will never, because I need you as much as you need me, maybe more!'

Behind the bush, a figure watched them, kissing and hugging

'I hate you Hamtaro, you stole my girl away' Said Boss

OK…. This Chapter was really short, BUT it was the ending, so if I hadn't told you to vote for it, I would of put this in Chappie ten, hoped you liked it, if you review I'll give you a cookie!


	13. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I haven't updated this story in months! I am sorry, I have been totally busy, but not with the homework monster. My life off the computer (OMG I have one?!? Oo;) has been getting in the way of my life ON the computer. My apologises, now I have the time, I will try my best to update my stories as much as I can!

OK then! On with the stories!

Hamtaro Luvr

XXX


End file.
